


[圈套/立克] 意外 例外 (11)

by rindaisy1117



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rindaisy1117/pseuds/rindaisy1117





	[圈套/立克] 意外 例外 (11)

隔天，趙立安睡得很飽，想說昨天Jack這麼晚送自己回來，還要趕回唐毅這邊，一定沒甚麼休息到，就不吵他了，到了大門口，

他亮出警徽，就要看門的大哥讓他進來。

「怎麼又是條子？最近怎麼回事，我們是要開始跟警察玩好朋友遊戲了嗎？」門口的大哥人高馬大，火氣也很大。

「我是來幫你們裝東西的，你不要這樣哦，你再這樣我叫你們Jack哥下來，快讓我進去。」趙立安故作鎮靜，其實心裡有點發虛，

這人一看就很不好惹，還是乾脆賴Jack？

正當兩難的時候，門口大哥突然閉嘴開了門，該不會是怕了Jack？嘿嘿，趙立安決定繼續狐假虎威。

「那個，大哥你幫我拿梯子跟工具到那邊，我看一下裝哪裡好。」

大哥翻了個白眼，不甘不願的扛起梯子，跟著趙立安走了過去，才要離開，就被眼前的條子莫名其妙吃了一通豆腐，

現在警察甚麼毛病！一言不合就上手，摸個毛啊！

Jack才想著要下來接趙立安，就看到這幕，還來不及想那個不爽從何而來，  
連忙出聲打斷，大哥像看到救星，對著Jack好一通抱怨，忿忿地走了。

原來小個子喜歡肌肉，這個嗜好也不是甚麼大問題，然而對著陌生人上下其手這問題就很大了，這種天然的個性真的

讓人很好奇是怎麼長大的，當刑警不會很吃虧嗎，Jack想到就問出了口。

還是為了減輕奶奶負擔啊，這答案的確很符合趙立安的性格，眼見氣氛略略凝重，「你奶奶一定覺得自己虧大了。」

不想看到現在這個人臉上出現難過的表情，安慰人的話脫口而出，他有點想不起來自己上次這麼關心一個人的心情是甚麼時候的事了。

「啊！」趙立安裝好監視器，才要爬下梯子，突然整個重心偏掉，Jack條件反射衝了過去要接人，衝力太大緩衝不下來，

還好旁邊是泳池，沒受甚麼傷，只是一起摔成了落湯雞，我可謝謝你啊趙立安，你真是永遠都可以給人驚嚇。

跟趙立安在水池裡鬧了一會，Jack怕他感冒，趕快把人扶上去，帶回自己房間換衣服。

「別看了先擦頭髮。」見人還在好奇的東看西看，Jack先丟給他一條毛巾，要他把頭髮弄乾，翻了下衣櫃，拿出一件素T。  
「這邊可能沒有你的size，先穿我的？」

「沒關係啦都可以，是我自己不小心。」趙子接過遞過來的衣服，把臉埋進去深深聞了一口。  
Jack看他這動作覺得好笑，這個人真的不能用常理度測。

「怎麼回事？有甚麼奇怪的味道嗎？」  
「不是，上次不是問你有沒有用香水，你說沒有啊，就聞看看是不是衣服上的味道嘛，如果是就可以問你的洗衣精牌子了  
啊，不要這麼小氣。」

倒還指控起我來了，Jack失笑，套上乾淨的衣服前，突然起了逗弄他的心思。

「衣服也沒有吧，不然你來聞是不是我身上的味道？」  
「好啊。」小個子笑得開心就朝他走過來。  
「怎麼，好聞嗎？」看他鼻子動著動著、上下嗅聞，真的很難不讓人想到兔子之類的小動物，讓人想揉一把。

手才剛要觸上沒完全乾、毛茸茸的頭頂，只見趙立安聞著聞著突然定格，Jack以為自己動作嚇到對方，手硬是轉了個方向  
往吹風機的方向伸。

「等等Jack你別動。」趙立安意識到身前人在動作，趕忙出聲，  
Jack弄不清楚這人葫蘆裡賣甚麼藥，只見他突然伸手觸上自己的腹部，  
瞬間身體本能讓他沒時間思考直接出手一扭一帶，腳一勾一提，把人反手扣在床上。

趙立安吃痛，驚呼出聲。  
「嗚，好痛，Jack。」  
驚覺自己差點弄傷對方，Jack趕忙鬆手，  
「啊抱歉，我……」他一時語塞。

「沒事沒事，只是有點痛，對不起啦，只是看你剛好沒穿上衣，六塊肌很明顯嘛，就想摸看看，不好意思，  
看你反應這麼大，嚇到了齁？」趙立安坐起身，後知後覺地搔搔頭，每次都忘記眼前人是黑道，剛剛一瞬間危險的氣息  
讓趙立安不寒而慄。

「沒事，我的問題，有說好給你檢查的，我比較怕癢，下次摸之前講一下就好。」Jack查覺到自己的不對勁，調整了一下  
情緒跟面部表情，稍微解釋一下。

「Jack你剛那樣很厲害欸，下次教我好不好，我的擒拿學的不好都被笑。」眼前的人微微感受到對方的不自然，順手扔出一把台階。  
「好啊，下次教你，走，衣服換好了我送你回去休息。」

洗澡的時候Jack想到今天的狀況，大概是太久沒紓解了，在組織裡面關於這方面的教程不少，任務裡也會用到，畢竟人最容易鬆懈  
的時候就是在床上的時候，如何恰到好處的掌握別人的慾望跟控制自己的，以往都像喝水吃飯，遊刃有餘，但是那時候，小個子明  
明只是輕輕一碰自己腹部，根本完全沒有那方面的意味跟氛圍，那個過激的反應是怎麼回事。

那刻的身體本能的確是因為感應到危險，是陌生的、即將失控的危險。

不想出去找人，Jack認命的往下伸手握住它，眼睛微闔，脖頸後仰，慾望在手中脹大，他幾乎是粗暴的套弄著，卻感覺怎麼也不對，  
想要喚醒身體的感官，試圖讓曾有過的經驗帶起身體的渴望，畫面一禎禎飛快掠過腦海，卻都已經面目模糊、感受陌生，焦躁的軀體  
達不到滿足，叫囂著要身體的主人再給多一點。

一個隱密的想法緩緩升起，不去想就甚麼都沒有，一旦放開了想，那些個最隱晦的、禁忌的、不能見光的畫面，跟野火燎原一樣，

一發不可收拾。

最先闖進腦海裡的，是他剛換上自己衣服時被下襬蓋住的兩條腿，比例很好，肌理柔韌，雖然瘦但卻絕不是白斬雞的身型，剛好能讓  
他把整個人圈進懷裡，一寸寸撫摸搓揉，換衣服的時候瞥見他的身體，很白，白皙瑩潤地讓人口乾舌燥，想在上面留下紅色的吻痕，  
甚至掐出瘀痕，想把他逗弄到全身泛出淡淡的粉色。

他的脖頸曲線顯得纖細脆弱又寫滿了引誘，往下連著鎖骨凹窩，就像在等著人啃上、小巧的喉結是禁果，誘惑著貪婪的人類，咬上去應  
該可以換來一陣顫抖，如果欺負上胸前兩點可能會被害羞地躲開，他就可以扣住他的手腕，把他牢牢禁錮起來，哪都不給逃，順著單薄  
的肩胛骨一路吮吻，在腰際流連一會，再往下應該是沒有人造訪過的禁地，想讓他為自己打開身體，想深深地埋進去最裡面，想看見他  
像小動物似的那雙眼睛被自己折騰的蓄滿淚水，想惡狠狠地欺負他，讓他發出像那聲醉酒後又軟又黏的呻吟，在自己身下哭叫著高潮。

「呃哈。」低啞的喘息在水聲的掩蓋下又歸回了寂靜，稍稍平復了一下呼吸和心緒，Jack睜眼，啞然地望著手心的白濁被水流帶走  
  
，這次是真的栽了。


End file.
